A múlt démonai
by Lera7
Summary: Reidnek meg kell küzdenie hirtelen visszatért emlékeivel az apjával kapcsolatban. A történet kicsit AU, vagyis mi történne, ha Reidnek lett volna igaza, és az apja követte volna el a gyilkosságot. Fordítás.
1. Jó hírek

**Fordítás! Ami azt illeti ez az első fordításom, szóval jól esne pár visszajelzés.**

**Vigyázat: Spoiler lehetőség az "Emlékek" és a "Hóhért akasztják" című részekből. A történetben feltűnik gyerek-molesztálás is.**

**Az eredeti történet megtalálható itt: **.net/s/6051693/1/

* * *

Demons of the Past

A múlt démonai

„_Azt mondják, az idő minden sebet begyógyít. Szerintem ez nem így van. A sebek megmaradnak. Idővel az agy, hogy megőrizze józanságát, szövetekkel vonja be a sebet és csökken a fájdalom. De sosem múlik el." – Rose Kennedy _

_**1. fejezet**_

_**Jó hírek**_

Reid az ülés háttámlájának döntötte fejét, ahogy Morgan elszáguldott a kórház irányába. Szívesen lecsukta volna szemeit, de túl ideges volt JJ miatt, és túlságosan rémült volt, hogy vajon mit látna, ha hagyná, hogy elnyomja az álom.

Egy kicsivel több, mint egy órával az után, hogy William Reid bevallotta a hatéves Riley Jenkins megerőszakolását és meggyilkolását, kaptak egy hívást Garciától, hogy JJ-t bevitték a kórházba, mert megindult a szülés. Ezekkel a hírekkel együtt Reidnek bele kellett törődnie a tényekbe, miszerint nem Riley volt apja egyetlen áldozata. De ebben a pillanatban nem tudott ezzel foglalkozni. Most nem. Most JJ-nek volt szüksége rá. Épp most született egy kisbabája, így valószínűleg nem akarja majd őt ilyen levertnek látni.

Egyébként is nagy szüksége volt most erre a váratlan hívásra. Legalább elterelte a figyelmét. Napok óta ez volt az első jó hír, amit kapott. Rettegett attól, hogy meg kell majd osztania a csapat többi tagjával is azt, amit ő, Morgan és Rossi megtudtak. Eddig nem sok lehetőségük volt beszélni a többiekkel. Amikor Garcia felhívta őket, akkor is csak villámgyorsan elmagyarázta, hogy JJ.t bevitték a kórházba. És senki sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy felhívja őket Reid hipnózis kezelése után, amikor először megtudta az igazságot az apjával kapcsolatban.

De azért örült, hogy legalább egy dologgal most még nem kell foglalkoznia. A szánakozó, aggódó és együtt érző pillantásokkal, amikkel minden bizonnyal megajándékoznák. Épp elég volt mindezt Rossitól és Morgantől elviselni.

A kórházi szoba kissé zsúfolt volt, mikor megérkeztek. Hotch, Prentiss, Garcia és Will mind körbeállták JJ ágyát. Jordant odakint találták a szoba előtt, kissé esetlenül és idegenkedve álldogált a folyosón.

- Hé – üdvözölte őket egy félszeg mosollyal, ahogy közelebb értek.

- Jordan! – mosolyodott el Morgan, napok óta először. – Mit csinálsz itt?

A sötét hajú nő vállat vont.

- Hát, kezdett késő lenni, az iroda teljesen üres volt, és... Igazából semmi más dolgom nem volt, tehát ide jöttem. Úgy gondoltam, JJ nem bánná... – a hangja elcsuklott, majd a kórterem felé pillantott.

- De miért állsz idekint? – kérdezte Morgan szemöldök ráncolva.

- Azt hiszem, kissé kínosan érzem itt magam – felelte Jordan. - Szóval, hogy ment az ügy? – kérdezte végül.

Jordan még mindig nem volt teljesen biztos az összes tényben. Csak annyit tudott, hogy egy kisfiút meggyilkoltak és Dr. Reid apját gyanúsították. Elképzelni sem tudta, milyen nehéz lehet mindezzel megbirkózni.

- Kaptunk egy... egy vallomást – válaszolt Morgan kimérten.

Jordan már nyitotta a száját, hogy megkérdezze, ki tett vallomást, amikor megcsörrent a mobilja.

- Mennem kell – sóhajtotta. – Találkozunk az irodában.

Sietve megfordult, majd végigvágtázott a kórház előcsarnokán, miközben a telefont a füléhez emelte. Morgan követte a pillantásával, még el nem tűnt a szemük elől, majd a kórterem felé fordult.

- Gondolom, mi nem akarunk idekint dekkolni.

Rossi egyetértően megrázta a fejét, majd mindketten beléptek a szobába.

Reid kint maradt. Ideges volt. Úgy érezte, nincs felkészülve rá, hogy szembenézzen a csapattal. Tudta, hogy ebben a pillanatban még nem tudnak mindenről, ami Vegasban történt, és úgy érezte, a gyomra diónyi nagyságúra zsugorodott össze. Mit fognak gondolni, amikor rájönnek?

Az elméje ésszerűbb fele azt súgta neki, hogy aggódnának érte, és rettenetesen éreznék magukat a történtek miatt. És hogy ők mindig ott lesznek neki, bármi is történjék, bármibe is kerül, ők segítenek neki, hogy túljusson ezen. A másik, kevésbé logikus, érzelmesebb fele az elméjének, azt mondta neki, hogy ezek után kevesebbként tekintenének majd rá, azt gondolva, hogy nem elég erős, hogy tovább folytassa ezt a munkát.

_- Ez hülyeség_ – mondta magának. Ők a barátai. Sosem gondolnának ilyen képtelenségeket. Legyűrve a hullámként feltörő idegességét, csendesen kopogtatva az ajtón belépett a kórterembe.

- Van hely még egy látogatónak? – kérdezte.

A beszélgetés egy pillanatra abbamaradt, ahogy minden szem feléje fordult. Morgan és Rossi voltak az egyedüliek, akik annyira sajnálkozva, Morgan esetében együtt érzően, néztek rá, hogy kényelmetlenül érezte magát. De mindenki más úgy nézett rá, mintha csak kimerült lett volna.

JJ rámosolyodott az ágyból, ahol ült, kezeiben tartva egy csöpp kisbabát. Reid emlékezett rá, hogy Garcia elmondta a telefonba Rossinak, hogy a fiú neve Henry lett.

- Hé, Spence – mosolygott rá JJ.

Reid is visszamosolygott, de ez nem volt olyan vidám, mint normális esetben. JJ mosolya rögtön megfagyott az arcán. _Mi történhetett?_ A fiatal férfi arcát fürkészte, azon gondolkodva, vajon elmondhatja e neki most. A megtört pillantás volt a válasz a kérdésére. A változatosság kedvéért megérdemelt egy jó hírt.

Jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott Willel, aki rögtön bólintott, majd körbenézve a szobán nyomatékosan javasolta, hogy szerezzenek egy kis kávét. Mindenki rögtön megértette a célzást, és követték őt, kisétálva a szobából, magára hagyva Reidet JJ-vel és a babával.

Reid idegesen közelebb lépett az ágyhoz és lepillantott JJ babájára. Egy kis mosoly tűnt fel az arcán. Jó érzés volt rájönni, hogy még mindig vannak dolgok, amiért érdemes ünnepelni a világban.

- Szeretnéd tartani egy kicsit? – kérdezte JJ, látva Reid szemeiben a boldogság kis szikráját felcsillanni, amikor Henryre nézett. Még mindig azon töprengett, hogyan mondja el neki...

Reid felkapta a fejét, meglepődött a kérdésen. Hízelgő ajánlat volt. Lassan bólintott, majd gyengéden, JJ segítségével, átemelte az apró kis testet a saját kezeibe, kissé esetlenül tartva a babát.

- Tartsd a fejét! – figyelmeztette JJ.

Elmosolyodott, amikor látta, hogy a barátja rávigyorog a kisbabára. Mély lélegzetet vett, majd körbekémlelt a szobán, végül tekintete újból megállapodott Reiden. A máskor élénken csillogó, nagy, barna szemek olyan szomorúnak tűntek... Annyira elveszettnek.

- Én... én szeretnék beszélni veled valamiről, de... várhatok vele, ha...

Reid szemöldök ráncolva nézett vissza rá.

- Miről? – kérdezte, arra gondolva, hogy valami baj van. Mi másért lenne JJ ennyire ideges?

JJ elmosolyodott.

- Nos, beszélgettünk Willel, és... Téged szeretnénk felkérni keresztapának.

Reid pislogott. Teljesen ledöbbent a meglepetéstől. Keresztapa? Ő?

- Én...Én még azt sem tudom... – rázta a fejét. Majd hirtelen eszébe jutott az apja, és megborzongott.

- Természetesen – mondta elszántan. – Mármint... Hűha! Tényleg?

JJ felnevetett.

- Igen, Spence, tényleg – boldog volt, hogy végre az a Reid állt vele szemben, akit ismert és szeretett. – Ha bármi történne velünk, neked és Garciának kell bejuttatnotok a Yale-re.

- A Yale-re? – nevetett Reid, a karjaiban tartott csöppséghez fordulva. – A Yale-re akarsz járni, Henry? A keresztapád azt jelölte be másodiknak.

Elvigyorodott, majd közelebb hajolva suttogta;

- Ne aggódj, simán bejuttatlak a CalTech-re.

JJ mosolygott, örült, hogy elmondta neki. A mosoly a férfi arcán még mindig nem volt az igazi, de sokkal jobb volt, mint a megtört tekintet, az érkezésekor.

Pár perccel később Reid óvatosan visszaadta Henryt JJ-nek, majd odahúzott egy széket az ágy mellé, az arcán még mindig látható volt egy kis mosoly. Mire a baba elaludt ez is eltűnt.

JJ barátja arcát fürkészte, látva az ürességet a szemeiben. Lelkiismeret furdalása volt, amiért nem kérdezte még meg, hogy mi történt vele. Nem volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy tudni akarta, de mégis, mint barátja, meg kellene kérdeznie. De talán nem akar róla beszélni...

Reid megérezte JJ kutató pillantását, ezért újból idegesen körbenézett.

- Vajon mi tarthat a többieknek ilyen sokáig? – kérdezte feszülten.

JJ felsóhajtott, majd újszülött kisfiáról ismét Reidre pillantott.

- Talán csak ünnepelnek – válaszolta. – Ugye tudod, hogy nem kell itt maradnod. Csatlakozhatsz hozzájuk.

- Én csak nem akarlak egyedül hagyni – tiltakozott Reid.

- Nem leszek egyedül – mondta JJ, Henryre pillantva. – Itt van velem Henry.

- Azt hiszem, maradnék még egy kicsit – mondta. – Ha nem bánod.

- Hát persze, hogy nem – felelte mosolyogva. Utálta Reidet ilyen szomorúnak látni. Pár perc néma hallgatás után nem bírta tovább. Tudnia kellett, hogy barátja rendben lesz e, vagy sem.

- Szóval, öhm, mi történt Vegasban? – kérdezte. – Morgan és Rossi nem igazán mondott semmit.

Reid kerülte a pillantását.

- Volt... volt egy vallomásunk. Az apám... Ő volt Riley gyilkosa.

JJ kerekre tágult szemekkel nézett barátjára.

- Ó, Spence... –mondta. Tudta, hogy mennyire megviselheti ez az eset, és ezt gyűlölte.

Reid megrázta a fejét, majd felpattant.

- Most tényleg nem szeretnék erről beszélni – hadarta. – Én majd... majd találkozunk JJ. Azt hiszem, most hazamegyek. Már egy ideje nem aludtam a saját ágyamban.

JJ felsóhajtott és bólintott.

- Jó, oké – mondta, átkozva magát, amiért felhozta a témát. Nem akarta emlékeztetni egyetlen rossz emlékre sem.

Csalódottan és bűnösnek érezve magát figyelte, amint Reid kisietett a szobából, le az előcsarnok felé.


	2. Aggódó Barátok

_**2. fejezet**_

_**Aggódó barátok**_

Morgan és Hotch értek vissza először JJ szobájába. Hotchot furdalta a kíváncsiság, hogy mi történhetett Las Vegasban, de nem igazán akart rákérdezni. Mindemellett volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Morgan csak annyit válaszolna, hogy Reidet kéne előbb megkérdeznie. Ami szándékában is állt, amint visszatérnek a kórterembe. De ahogy beléptek csalódottan állapította meg, hogy a kis tudóspalánta már nem volt ott.

- Hol van Reid? – kérdezte, körbenézve a szobában, mintha Reid ott lapulna valamelyik sarokban.

- Pár perce elment. Azt hiszem felidegesítettem – motyogta JJ, lesütött szemekkel.

- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Hotch leülve Reid magányosan hagyott székére.

- Hát, megkérdeztem, hogy ment az ügy, tudod, az apjával, meg minden... Azt mondta, az apja vallomást tett, aztán csak felállt és azt mondta, nem akar erről beszélni. Nem kellett volna felhoznom... – nézett fel Hotchra bűnbánóan. – Én csak tudni akartam, mi történt. Olyan szomorúnak tűnt.

Morgan felsóhajtott, majd megrázta a fejét.

- JJ, ez nem a te hibád. Nagyon sok minden történt, amíg Vegasban voltunk... Reid csak ezt próbálja feldolgozni. Semmi rosszat nem tettél.

JJ sóhajtva megsimogatta Henry fejecskéjét, majd megrázta a fejét.

- De tudtam, hogy valószínűleg nem akar róla beszélni, mégis felhoztam a témát...

Hotch gyengéden megszorította JJ kezét.

- Morgannek igaza van, JJ. Nem idegesítetted fel; nem a te hibád.

Nem érdekelte Hotch nyugtatgatása, ő teljes mértékben önmagát hibáztatta. És senki sem fogja tudni meggyőzni az ellenkezőjéről, egyedül Reid.

Hotch felpillantott Morganre, aki most jóval távolabb állt az ágytól, mint mikor beléptek a szobába. A néger férfi tekintete a semmibe veszett.

- Morgan, pontosan mi is történt Vegasban?

Morgan penge vékonyra préselte ajkait, láthatólag legalább annyira nem akart beszélni az ügyről, mint Reid.

- Szerintem Reidnek kellene erről beszélnie – válaszolta végül.

- Miről? – kérdezte Prentiss, amint ő, Garcia és Will visszaérkeztek. Rossi kissé lemaradva követte őket.

- Hogy mi történt Vegasban – felelte Hotch, még mindig Morgant fürkészve szúrós tekintetével.

Rossinak is rögtön kényelmetlenné vált a helyzet, ő is arra gondolt, hogy jobb lenne, ha Reid mesélne a történtekről... De aztán arra is rájött, milyen nehéz lenne az ifjú zseninek ezekről a fájó emlékekről beszélnie.

- Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy Reid el akarja majd mondani a többieknek? – kérdezte Rossi Morganra függesztve pillantását.

- Valószínűleg nem, de mégis... neki kellene megtennie, ha azt akarja, hogy tudják – felelte Morgan, pontosan emlékezve, milyen erősen küzdött azért, hogy titokban tartsa saját, hasonló esetét, még ha az bizonyította volna is ártatlanságát.

- Mit kellene tudnunk? – kérdezte Garcia, Rossi és Morgan közt járatva tekintetét. Mi történt az ő édes tudósfiújával?

A két profilozó jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott. Reid nem akarja elmondani a többieknek, nem akar ezekről az emlékekről beszélni, de nem tarthatja örökké titokban, bármilyen erősen is próbálkozik.

- Sok minden történt Vegasban – kezdte Rossi. – És bár egyetértek abban, hogy Reidnek kéne erről beszélnie, feltehetőleg nem szeretné újra átélni.

- Újra átélni mit? – kérdezte követelőzően. Kezdett türelmetlen lenni. Mi történt Reiddel? Az apja ölte meg azt a kisfiút? Ezt nem akarta elhinni, és a bizonyíték, amit a gépen találtak William ártatlanságát támasztotta alá. Akkor mi más lehetett?

Morgan bólintott, tudta, hogy Rossinak igaza van. A gond csak az volt, hogy nem akart annál többet mondani, mint amennyit Reid mondana. De tudta, hogy meg kell tennie.

- Miután beszéltünk veletek, arról, amit Garcia talált a gépen Reid apjáról, Reid... úgy gondolta, hogy az álmai több jelentést kapnának, ha... Ha hipnóziskezelésben venne részt.

Hotch bólintott, de már most rossz előérzete volt a folytatással kapcsolatban. Morgan arckifejezéséből és a hangjából már rájött, hogy valami szörnyűség történt a hipnózis alatt. És volt egy gyanúja mi történhetett, de csak remélte, hogy téved.

- És... És működött – folytatta Morgan, de nem nézett egyikőjükre sem. Rosszul érezte magát, amiért elmondja nekik. Ők is mind Reid barátai, és aggódnak érte. Tudni akarják, mert segíteni szeretnének. De Reid nem akarja elmondani nekik, ezért úgy érezte, mintha elárulta volna barátját.

- Emlékezett... Emlékezett rá, hogy miért gondolta, hogy Riley-t az apja ölte meg. És arra is emlékezett, hogy az apja végül miért hagyta el őket.

Mély levegőt vett, majd újra emlékeztette magát, hogy a jó ügy érdekében teszi.

- Az apja zaklatta őt.

Garcia a szája elé kapta a kezét rémültében. A szobára egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő néma csend telepedett, ahogy a csapat, és Will, megpróbálták megemészteni az információt. Hogy lehetne ez lehetséges? Nem szenvedett már épp eleget Reid az életében? Miért kell neki még ezzel is megbirkóznia? Ez egyszerűen nem igaz. Ez nem fair.

- Komolyan beszélsz? – kérdezte Prentiss hitetlenkedve. Hogy történhetett pont Reiddel ilyesmi? Egyszerűen nem lehetett igaz.

Morgan szomorúan bólintott, hihetetlen bűnbánást érezve, amiért elmondta. Tudta, hogy Reid nem utálná őt, amiért elmondta, amit megtudtak, de ettől még ő utálta saját magát.

Úgy tűnt JJ a könnyeivel küzd, ahogy ránézett WIllre, majd vissza a kis Henryre, aki még mindig békésen szunyókált. Hogy tehetett Reid apja ilyesmit? Hiszen olyan ártatlan és olyan aranyos... Nem ezt érdemelte... Senki sem érdemelné ezt.

Hotch állkapcsa megfeszült. Igaza volt. Gyűlölte, hogy igaza volt, de ez nem változtatott a tényen, miszerint tényleg igaza volt. Azt kívánta, bárcsak ne lenne igaz, bárcsak meg nem történtté tehetné... Tudta, hogy mindez teljesen ésszerűtlen, de Reid olyan volt számára, mintha a fia lenne, és a gondolat, hogy valaki ezt tette vele... majdnem, hogy elviselhetetlen volt. Ugyanúgy érezte magát, mint amikor kiderült, hogy Morgant szintén molesztálták gyermekként.

Garcia még rágondolni sem bírt. Megszólalni sem bírt. Reid apja tényleg egy undorító, ocsmány szörnyeteg, mint ahogy azt Reid gondolta. Titkon abban reménykedett, hogy egyszer az életben Reid téved, de most rá kellett jönnie, hogy nemcsak, hogy igaza volt, de egy volt az áldozatok közül. Hogy tehet bárki ilyen szörnyűséget az ő egyetlen cukifiújával? Ez nem igazságos. Ez nem fair.

* * *

Reid amint hazatért hátát a bejárati ajtónak vetette, majd megkönnyebbülve felsóhajtott. Hazatért. Itt biztonságban érezte magát. Távol a csapattól, és a világ többi részétől. Minden egyes pillanatban, amikor valaki ránézett, úgy érezte az illető olvasni tud a gondolataiban, hogy valahogy tudomást szerzett a szörnyű emlékekről, amik az elméjét kínozták.

Tudta, hogy miután váratlanul eljött a kórházból, JJ minden bizonnyal azon gondolkodik, mi lehet a baja. És amikor a többiek visszamennek a szobába, a csapat meg fogja győzni Rossit és Morgant, hogy mondják el mi történt. Valamiféle hálát érzett, hogy nem kell jelen lennie, amikor a többiek rájönnek. Az együtt érző, sajnálkozó tekintetük olyasmi volt, amit jelenleg képtelen lett volna elviselni.

Mély levegőt vett, a kulcsait a kávézóasztalon heverő üvegtálba dobta, majd végigdőlt a kanapén. Fáradt volt, de túl rémült ahhoz, hogy elaludjon. Félt, hogy megint rémálma lenne. Egyrészt örült, hogy Morgan az első alkalommal ott volt, hogy felébressze álmából, másrészt viszont megalázottnak érezte magát, hogy egy idősebb férfi olyan sebezhető és ijedt állapotban látta. Mindez egy hülye rémálom miatt.

A távirányítóért nyúlt, majd bekapcsolta a tévét valamilyen dokumentumfilmet, vagy tudományos műsort keresve, ami elterelheti a figyelmét az emlékekről és a félelemről, amik teljesen megbénították az elméjét. Végül talált egy érdekesnek ígérkező műsort a Discovery Chanel-en, így hátradőlt a kanapén, és megpróbált a narrátor szavaira figyelni.

Tíz perccel később a szavak monoton háttérzajjá halványultak, ahogy az emlékek újra megrohamozták az elméjét. Reménytelenül próbálta őket figyelmen kívül hagyni, vagy egyszerűen csak nem is gondolni rájuk. Hogy elfelejthesse... De a fenébe a fotografikus memóriájával, minden egyes részlet olyan tisztán rajzolódott ki előtte, hogy még kicsit sem tudta őket elnyomni.

Előredőlt, lehajtotta a fejét, majd összezárta a szemeit kétségbeesetten próbálva legyűrni a félelmet, a szégyent és a dühöt, amit érzett. És egyszerre csak túl sok volt. Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy megtudta miféle szörnyeteg valójában az apja, most először engedte, hogy átjárja a fájdalom, és teljesen kiboruljon.

A pajzs, melyet fáradságos munkával állított fel, hogy az érzelmeitől megvédje, összetört. Elkezdett könnyezni a szeme, ahogy a zokogás erőt vett rajta. Miért történt mindez? Miért tette ezt vele az apja? Miért nem próbálkozott keményebben, hogy leállítsa őt? Annyira sok volt a megválaszolatlan kérdés, amik mind egyszerre ostromolták az elméjét, de csak egy dologban volt teljesen biztos. Ez nem fair.


	3. Bátorítás

_**3. fejezet**_

_**Bátorítás**_

Reid korán ment dolgozni másnap reggel, mivel képtelen volt elaludni a felvillanó képek és emlékek miatt, amiket mindig látott, akárhányszor csak lecsukta a szemét – és néha még akkor is, amikor nem csukta le. Az egyetlen ember, aki rajta kívül még ott lézengett, az Hotch volt, ami nem igazán lepte meg a fiatal zsenit. Amióta Hotch és Haley különváltak, a férfi nagyon sok időt szánt a munkára, így nem kellett a szabadidejét egy üres házban töltenie, azon gondolkodva, hogyan tehetné jóvá a dolgokat.

Hotch észrevette, amikor Reid megérkezett és nagyot sóhajtott. Bár nem volt szokatlan, hogy Reid kicsit korábban menjen dolgozni, de Hotch tudta, hogy ma sokkal többről van szó, mint egy álmatlan éjszaka vagy a túl sok koffein. Tudta, hogy ez a beszélgetés milyen kényelmetlenül fogja érinteni Reidet, de felállt és lassan odasétált az ifjú tudós íróasztalához.

Reid még csak fel sem pislantott, amikor Hotch mellé lépett, bár tudta, hogy ott van. Abból ahogy a főnöke tétovázott, arra is rájött, hogy Morgan és Rossi elmondták a csapatnak – vagy legalábbis Hotchnak –, hogy mit művelt vele az apja. Nagyon nem várta ezt a beszélgetést.

- Reid – szólalt meg végül Hotch, amikor rájött, hogy nincs értelme várni, hátha Reid beszélni szeretne vele.

Reid felnézett a főnökére, félrerakva az asztalon heverő papírmunkákat. Gyűlölte, ahogy Hotch ránézett; sajnálkozva és aggódva. Ritkán mutatta ki az érzelmeit, még mosolyogni sem igen látták – főleg az utóbbi időben. Számára ez a fajta érzelgősség megterhelő volt. De amint a csapata egyik tagja megsérült, vagy bajba került, a szemeibe egy alig felfedezhető sebezhetőség költözött, és a bűntudat, mintha neki kellett volna megakadályoznia a rossz dolgokat.

- Igen, Hotch? – kérdezte Reid kerülve az idősebb férfi pillantását.

- Morgan és Rossi... Meséltek az apádról – kezdte lassan Hotch.

Nem volt benne teljesen biztos mit mondjon a fiúnak. Nem is igazán tudta, hogy a Reid helyzetében lévőknek milyen érzelmekkel és fájdalmakkal kell megküzdeniük. De legalább biztosítja róla, hogy nincs egyedül. Vannak barátai, akik segíteni akarnak neki... akik segítenének, ha engedné.

- Ha szeretnél kivenni egy kis szabadságot, hogy végiggondold a dolgokat... remélem, tudod, hogy megteheted, Reid – tájékoztatta. – Senki sem gondolná rólad, hogy gyenge vagy.

Reid a kezeire meredt, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Még mindig nem mert Hotch szemeibe nézni.

- Nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet – mondta. – Valószínűleg teljesen megőrülnék, ha nem lenne semmi dolgom. Ez a munka tényleg... az egyetlen dolog, ami elterelheti a figyelmemet. És most teljes mértékben erre van _szükségem_, Hotch.

Hotch ezt teljesen megértette.

- Rendben – bólintotta.

Már az irodája felé fordult, de eszébe jutott valami, ezért megállt.

- És Reid... Ha bármikor szükséged lenne valamire, ugye tudod, hogy itt vagyunk neked? Mindannyian.

Reid felkapta a pillantását, meglepte a kijelentés. Tudta, hogy amit a főnöke mondott, igaz, de Hotch szájából hallani furcsa volt. Hotchtól, aki nem éppen az az érzelmes típus, aki egész nap ül, és mások személyes problémáit hallgatja. Nem mintha Hotch nem lett volna jó ember és jó barát; ha valakinek szüksége volt rá, ő ott volt, és ha rajta múlt, sosem engedte, hogy bárkinek a csapatból bántódása essen, de mégsem az a típus volt, akinek az ember kiönti a lelkét és az érzéseiről beszél.

Reid lassan bólintott egyet.

- Tudom – mondta csendesen, mielőtt visszatért volna a papírmunkáihoz. Ez a nap nem lesz egyszerű, ebben biztos volt.

* * *

Morgan másnap reggel későn ébredt, mivel nem aludt igazán sokat. Már jó ideje nem voltak rémálmai a munkájáról, de a tegnap éjszaka különösen rémisztő volt, ugyanis az álma Reidről szólt. Elege volt a tehetetlenség érzéséből, hogy bármit is tesz, nem képes megvédeni a barátját, akire úgy tekintett, mintha a saját kisöccse lett volna. De elhatározta, hogy ha másképp nem is tud segíteni, legalább azzal megpróbálja támogatni, hogy mellette áll és ott lesz neki. Így hát gyorsan felöltözött és elindult a munkába.

* * *

Amikor megérkezett első látásra szinte teljesen üres volt az iroda. Észrevette Jordant és Prentisst, amint JJ irodájában sustorognak valamiről, de Garciát sehol sem látta. Hotch és Rossi mindketten visszavonultak a saját irodájukba. Reid az asztalánál ült, teljesen elveszettnek és magányosnak látszott. Morgannak szöget ütött a fejében, hogy Reid tulajdonképpen mindig így nézett ki. Mint egy gyermek, aki nem tud egyedül szembeszállni az őt terrorizálókkal.

Határozottan elindult a barátja felé, majd leült a saját asztalára.

- Hé, kölyök – kezdte Morgan, megpróbált nem annyira lehangoltnak tűnni, mint amilyen valójában volt. – Minden rendben?

- Nem tudom – vont vállat a fiatalabb férfi. – Még mindig nem… nem tűnik valóságosnak ez az egész, érted? Még mindig azon gondolkodom, hogy ha képes lennék felébredni, ez az egész rémálom véget érne. Ez vajon rendellenes viselkedés?

- Nem, nem igazán – rázta meg a fejét Morgan. – Régebben ugyanezen gondolkoztam én is. Vagy inkább fohászkodtam. Este, amikor lefeküdtem aludni, arra gondoltam, hogy majd talán reggel, amikor felkelek, ez az egész csak egy torz rémálom lesz, de aztán mindig arra ébredtem, hogy ez még mindig a valóság, és nem számít, milyen erősen próbálom meggyőzni magamat az ellenkezőjéről.

Reid felsóhajtott, majd újra lepillantott a kezeire. Ezt egyre többször tette mostanában. Bármi, csak ne kelljen a barátai szemébe néznie.

Prentiss ma reggel, szinte rögtön amint megérkezett, odament hozzá, és megnyugtatta, hogy bármikor számíthat rá, ha szüksége van rá. Reid erre majdnem teljesen ugyanazt válaszolta neki, mint Hotchnak és közben egyszer sem nézett a szemébe.

Rossi úgy tűnt, mintha szeretne mondani neki valamit, amikor megérkezett, talán egy bocsánatkérést, de ebben Reid nem volt teljesen biztos… hiszen nem tett semmi rosszat.

Bármit is akart mondani, Rossi látszólag meggondolta magát, és azóta is az irodájában kuksolt. Reid rendkívül hálás volt neki, amiért végül úgy döntött, hogy nem beszél vele. Épp elég volt neki Hotch és Prentiss vigasztalása. Már előre félt a Garciával való találkozástól…

Mindezt figyelembe véve, Reid nem volt éppen csevegő hangulatban. Morgan még biztatóan megszorította a fiatal zseni vállát, majd a figyelmét a papírmunkái felé fordította, de gondolatban megjegyezte, hogy rajta kell tartania a szemét Reiden, csak a biztonság kedvéért.

* * *

Garcia berobogott a VKE irodájába, megterhelve nehéz táskájával. A szemei teljesen ki voltak vörösödve a sok sírástól – természetesen Reid miatt. Megpróbálta elrejteni felduzzadt szemeit a sminkjével, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy teljesen sikerült e neki. Észrevette Morgant és Reidet, amint az asztaluknál dolgoznak, aktákat bújva. Prentiss Jordan-nel beszélgetett, Hotch és Rossi pedig tipikusan, zárkózottan viselkedtek.

Nagy levegőt véve Reid felé sietett. Elég jól ismerte ahhoz a fiút, hogy tudja, hogy nincs ínyére ez a fajta hatalmas törődés és figyelem, de Reid elég jól ismerhette őt ahhoz, hogy tudja, nem fog karba tett kézzel ülni és nem tenni semmit, miközben pontosan tudja, hogy egyetlen zsenijét bántották.

A többiekkel ellentétben ő nem fecsérelte az idejét hezitálásra, nem gondolkozott rajta, mit is kéne mondania. Nem is mondott semmit. Egyszerűen csak odasétált az íróasztalához, letette a táskáját, majd megragadta Reidet, hogy szorosan magához ölelje, miközben végig a könnyeivel küszködött, amik mostanában oly gyakran törtek ki belőle.

Reid mozdulatlanná dermedt ijedtében.

- Garcia…? – kérdezte elfúló hangon.

Nehezen kapott levegőt a nő szoros ölelésében. Garcia eltolta magától, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Annyira sajnálom – mondta remegő hangon.

Reid nem bírt a nő szemeibe nézni. Gyűlölte azt a fájdalommal teli, könnyes pillantást. Garcia viszont nem hagyta, hogy elforduljon. Gyengéden az álla alá nyúlt, és felé fordította az arcát.

- Reid, nézz rám! – mondta szigorúan, akár egy anyuka a gyermekének. – Mi mind itt vagyunk neked. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt már a többiek is mondták, de akkor én elismétlem neked. Nem számít, mikor, ha szükséged van valakire, akivel beszélhetsz, bármikor hívhatsz, oké? Egy szempillantás alatt ott leszek neked…

Egy pillanatra elfordult tőle, kicsit kutatott a táskájában, majd előhúzott egy kis dobozt.

- Ezt tegnap este készítettem, amikor nem tudtam aludni. Csináltam egy adagot neked, és egy másikat JJ-nek és Willnek. Ez nem túl sok, de muszáj volt kezdenem magammal valamit.

Szomorúan rámosolygott, majd még egy szoros ölelésben részesítette.

- Mindezt úgy értettem, hogy ha bármikor szükséged lesz valamire, jobb, ha hívsz, mert ha rájövök, hogy nem hívtál…

Félbehagyta a gondolatmenetét, amikor látta, hogy Reid, aznap először, elmosolyodik és felnevet. Nem a megszokott nevetése és fényes mosolya volt, de kezdetnek megtette. Gyengéden homlokon csókolta és gyorsan elsietett az irodája felé – a küldetését jelenleg teljesítette. Most már csak rajta kellett tartania a szemét a kis Einstein-palántáján, hogy meggyőződjön róla, hogy rendben lesz… legalább annyira, mint amennyire ez elvárható tőle, egy ilyen szörnyű esemény után.

* * *

Morgan mosolyogva figyelte a kis változást Reiden. Eszébe jutott, hogy Garcia majdnem pontosan ugyanígy próbálta őt is vigasztalni, miután visszatértek Chicagóból és kiderült az igazság Carl Buford-ról és a múltjáról. Akkor Garcia éjjel tizenegykor jelent meg a lakása előtt, és addig nem ment el, amíg meg nem győződött róla, hogy tényleg jól van.

Óvatosan rápillantott Reidre, miután Garcia elrobogott az irodája felé. A barna kis csomag, amit a nőtől kapott, érintetlenül pihent az asztala sarkán, ő maga pedig újból beletemetkezett a papírhalmokba. Morgan felsóhajtott. Tudta, hogy más körülmények közt Reid már rég letépte volna a fedelet a dobozról, sőt még kérkedett is volna Morgan-nek, hogy milyen finomságokat kapott. Megrázta a fejét, majd ő is visszatért a papírmunkához, miközben azon merengett, vajon mennyi időnek kell eltelnie, mire Reid ismét az az idegesítően stréber kölyök lesz, akit ismer.

* * *

**Köszönöm a visszajelzéseket, nagyon jól esik minden bátorítás, nem úgy mint szegény Reidnek:) **

**Próbálok gyakrabban frissíteni, de mostanában nyelvvizsgára kell tanulnom sokat. És még mindig várom a visszajelzéseket és az építő kritikákat, végül is abból tanul az ember :D  
**


	4. Tehetetlenül

_**4. fejezet**_

_**Tehetetlenül**_

Egy pár perccel az után, hogy Prentiss visszatért az asztalához, Hotch mindenkit a tárgyalóterembe hívott. Amint mindenki elfoglalta a helyét, Reid észrevette, hogy Jordan ugyanolyan pillantással néz rá, mint a csapat többi tagja. Prentiss biztosan elmondta neki…

Hirtelen képek villantak fel a nagy kivetítőn; három kisfiú feküdt széttárt kezekkel, arccal a föld felé, az avarban.

- Ők itt Tommy Galen, Brandon Miller és Cody Jordon. Mindhármukat a múlt hónapban gyilkolták meg, a Floridai Suwannee kisvárosban – magyarázta Jordanm, a távirányítóval babrálva. – Mindegyikük két napig volt az elkövetővel, mielőtt kirakták a testüket az erdőben. Szexuálisan bántalmazták és megerőszakolták őket.

Reid összerándult, a szavak hátborzongatóan ismerősek voltak számára. Riley Jenkins szinte azonnal felbukkant az emlékezetében. Morgan rápillantott, figyelmét nem kerülte el a fiatal ügynök megmozdulása.

- Van bármilyen nyom az elkövetőre? – kérdezte Reid.

Szinte sütött a szeméből a harag. Azok a fiúk nem lehettek hat vagy nyolc évnél idősebbek. És olyan kicsik és tehetetlenek. És valaki kioltotta azokat az ártatlan életeket, mintha nem értek volna semmit.

- Eddig semmi – rázta meg a fejét Jordan.

- Suwannee, Floridában? – kérdezte Prentiss szemöldökráncolva. – Nem hinném, hogy hallottam már róla…

- Ez egy elég kicsi város a Suwannee folyó mellett – magyarázta Jordan. – Nincs túl sok erőforrásuk, és teljesen megakadtak. Az állami rendőröket már kihívták, de nem jutottak túl sokra a nyomozásban.

- Kisváros – mondta Rossi. – Ez nem segít a viktimológiánál.

- Tudom – felelte Hotch, az aktát lapozgatva. – Oké, mindenki, gyerünk. Fél óra múlva felszállunk.

* * *

Reid elkülönülve ült a többiektől a repülőn, amikor megbeszélték a profilt. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből azokat a kiszolgáltatott gyerekeket. _Akár te is lehettél volna…_ - suttogta egy belső kis hangocska a fejében.

Morgan hirtelen felbukkant mellette, majd leült vele szemben, kirángatva riasztó gondolataiból.

- Jól vagy, kölyök? – kérdezte, aggódva fixírozva barátja révedő arckifejezését.

- Jól vagyok – hazudta Reid, miközben elfordulva Morgantől kinézett az ablakon.

- Ugyan már kölyök, tudom, hogy zavar téged ez az ügy. Nem kell egyedül megbirkóznod ezzel. Mondtam már reggel. Itt vagyunk neked mindnyájan.

- Én csak… most nem igazán akarok erről beszélgetni, Morgan – felelte egy vállrándítással, még mindig kerülve a szemkontaktust barátjával.

Morgan sóhajtva felállt, majd újból csatlakozott a csapat többi részéhez, hogy megbeszéljék a pedofil profilját.

* * *

A városkába vezető út óráknak tűnt, de azalatt a tenger illata elérte őket – az öböl nem volt túl távol a várostól. Majd egyszer csak megálltak. Elérték a rendőrőrsöt. Reid egy szót sem szólt, amióta leszálltak a repülőről.

Egy magas, napszemüveges férfi, fegyverrel az övén, üdvözölte őket az őrsnél.

- Biztosan önök a VKE – mondta, kezet rázva Hoth-al. Az akcentusa furcsa volt, épp hogy érthető.

- Hotchner ügynök – kezdte a bemutatkozást Hotch, a többiek felé mutatva. – Ők itt Todd, Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan ügynökök és Dr. Reid.

A férfi bólintott.

- Hollifeild detektív vagyok – mondta. –Van egy kialakított hely a csapatának. Nem sok, csak egy asztal egy számítógéppel az egyik kisebb tárgyaló helyiségben. Csak ennyit tudtunk biztosítani.

Hotch csak legyintett egyet a szabadkozásra, majd elindultak a szűk rendőrállomás felé, óvatosan körbetekintve a városkán, azon gondolkozva, vajon az őket bámuló emberek közt lehet e a gyanúsítottjuk.

* * *

Amikor a csapat újra összegyűlt a tárgyalóteremben, miután ellátogattak az áldozatok családtagjaihoz, Hollifield nyomozó telefonja fülsértően csörögni kezdett. Nyugtalanul vette fel a telefont, és a beszélgetés előrehaladtával az aggodalma egyre csak nőtt.

- Oké, persze. Természetesen, Sarah. Meg fogjuk találni, esküszöm.

Amikor lerakta a telefont kétségbeesetten pillantott fel Hotchra.

- Egy újabb kisfiú tűnt el – mondta. – Andrew Hill. Hét éves.

A csapat szinte minden tagja vett egy nagy levegőt, amint rájöttek, hogy kevesebb, mint negyvennyolc órájuk van arra, hogy megtalálják a fiút, mielőtt az elkövető végezne vele.

- Rendben, akkor bemutatjuk a profilt a többi rendőrnek.

A sürgetés, ami kiérződött Hotch hangjából, szinte megsemmisítő volt.

* * *

- Helyi lakos – kezdte Morgan a profil bemutatását. – Valószínűleg minden nap látják őt, és sosem gyanakodnának arra, hogy valaha is képes lenne ilyesmire.

- Állandó munkahelye van, rendes otthona és egy jó kocsit vezet – mondta Prentiss. – Kedves a gyerekekkel, sőt lehet, hogy olyan munkája van, ahol gyerekek körül lehet… mondjuk egy helyi óvodában dolgozik, vagy edző.

- Huszonöt és harmincöt év közötti – magyarázta Hotch. – Feltehetőleg átlagos testfelépítésű. Az elrabolt kisfiúk közelében él vagy dolgozik és személyesen ismerte őket. Ezért volt képes feltűnés nélkül elrabolni őket.

Úgy tűnt a helyi tisztek nem voltak elragadtatva attól, amit hallottak.

- Hogy lehetne a fickó helyi? – kérdezte követelőzve az egyikük. – Felismertük volna a fickót, ha láttuk volna!

- Nem, nem ismerhették fel – vágta rá Morgan. – Jól rejtőzködik. Olyan valaki…

- Olyan valaki, akiben a gyermekek könnyen megbíznak – szakította félbe Reid. – A szülők gondolkodás nélkül rábízzák a gyermekeiket. Nagyon jó abban, hogy megtévesszen másokat, és még a saját családja sem gondolná róla, hogy képes lehet ilyesmire.

A rendőrök nem tűntek úgy, mint akiket meggyőztek, szkeptikusan méregették az ügynököket.

- Úgy tudtam, a pedofilok általában… felismerhetőek – morogta az egyik rendőr a terem végéből.

Hollifield nyomozó dühös pillantást vetett a zúgolódó tisztekre, megcsóválva a fejét.

- Csak abban az esetben – magyarázta Rossi. -, ha a pedofilokat - akik előzőleg molesztálók voltak - elkapják, mielőtt megtanulják, hogyan rejtsék el valódi énjüket a világ elől.

A legtöbb rendőr még mindig elég szkeptikus volt, de követték Hollifield nyomozó parancsait, és elindultak újra kikérdezni a szomszédságot, olyan jelek után kutatva, amit a csapat mondott nekik.

Reid sóhajtva rogyott le az egyik székre, amikor a rendőrök elmentek, arcát a kezeibe temette. Betegnek érezte magát. Összezárva szemeit, Andrew Hill zöld szemeit látta maga előtt, amint élettelenül merednek rá. Meg kell menteniük ezt a kisfiút. Meg kell…

* * *

**Bocsánat a megvárakoztatás miatt, de nem voltam gépközelben. Megpróbálok gyakrabban frissíteni, de úgy tűnik megint csak gép nélkül leszek egy hétig... Remélem tetszik a fordítás. Jól esik a visszajelzés, szóval légy oly jó, és írd meg mit gondolsz!**

**Hű olvasómnak, Esztinek pedig köszi a támogatást, nagyon jól esik, hogy írsz :)**


	5. Elveszett kisfiú

_**5. fejezet**_

_**Elveszett kisfiú**_

A tisztek és a csapat egy része visszatértek a rendőrállomásra, miközben mindegyikük fejében egyetlen név ismétlődött folyamatosan. Jasper O'Steen. Ő volt a helyi ifjúsági futballcsapat edzője, aminek az első áldozat, Tommy Galen is a tagja volt. A gyanúsítottjuk Cody Jordon (a harmadik áldozat) szomszédja volt, és Brandon Miller, valamint Andrew Hill szüleinek közeli barátja volt már a középiskola óta. Ezenkívül ő volt az óvoda igazgatója is.

- A gyanúsítottunk Jasper O'Steen – mondta Morgan, megrázva a fejét, ahogy a dolgok kezdtek a helyükre kerülni.

- Az lehetetlen – csóválta meg a fejét Hollifield nyomozó. – Együtt fociztam vele a középsuliban. Többször meghívtam kerti sütésre. Sosem viselkedett furcsán a fiam jelenlétében – jelentette ki.

Nem akarta elhinni, hogy az az ember egy gyerekgyilkos.

- Nem, nem lehetetlen – mondta Reid.

Nagyon csöndes volt ezzel az üggyel kapcsolatban, leginkább csak az eligazításon szólalt meg, így a szavai teljesen váratlanul érték a nyomozót.

- Mondtuk, hogy nagyon jó abban, hogy elrejtse valódi kilétét, és a szülők sosem tétováznának, hogy rá merjék e bízni a gyermeküket.

Hollifield nyomozó a fejét rázta.

- De hát egész életemben ismertem őt… - mondta elfúló hangon, fájdalmas arckifejezéssel. Jasper egyike volt a barátainak. Hogy hibáztathatná őt, azoknak a gyerekeknek a haláláért…? Mégis, képes arra, hogy ekkorát hibázzon? Hogy megkockáztassa egy újabb fiú elvesztését egy szörnyeteg hibájából, az ő városában?

- Pont ez a lényeg – folytatta Reid. – Mindenki mással is jóban van. A tény, hogy olyan régóta ismeri magát, csak megkönnyítette azt, hogy közel férkőzhessen a fiúkhoz, anélkül, hogy gyanúba keveredett volna.

Az idősebb férfi felsóhajtott.

- Igaza van – bólintott Hollifield nyomozó. – Elviszem magukat a házához.

* * *

Jasper O'Steennek egy nagyméretű háza volt, a feljárón pedig egy új Ford-modell parkolt. Morgan, Reid és Hotch lassan közelítették meg a bejárati ajtót. Prentiss, Rossi és JJ a hátulról mentek be Hollifield nyomozóval és egy másik rendőrrel.

- Mr. O'Steen! – dörömbölt Morgan az ajtón. – Mr. O'Steen, nyissa ki! Mr. O'Steen!

Semmi válasz nem érkezett, de léptek zaja hallatszott ki a házból.

Egy perc késlekedés nélkül, Morgan hátrált egy lépést, majd berúgta az ajtót, kitörve az ajtófélfát is. A nappali teljesen üres volt, amikor kihúzott fegyverrel beléptek. Lassan megkezdték a ház felkutatást.

Jaspert az emeleten találták, a hátsó szobában, miközben kést szegezett a kisfiú torkának. Andrew Hill volt az… Reszketett a félelemtől, könnyek csorogtak szélesre tárt, nagy zöld szemeiből. Reid csak a kisfiút látta maga előtt, a dühös férfi nélkül, aki kést szegezett rá… Csak a megrémült kisfiút, akinek minden vágya, hogy véget érjen ez a szörnyű rémálom. Egy percre saját fiatalabb kiadását látta a kisfiú helyén, azon töprengve, vajon vele is megtörténhetett volna…

Morgan tekintete a kisfiú és az elkövető közt ugrált. Ez a rohadék megölt három kisfiút és elvette az ártatlanságukat… Nem hagyhatta, hogy negyedszer is megtörténjen. Hallotta, hogy Hotch megpróbál beszélni a férfival, de jobban aggódott Reidért, mint Jasper O'Steen miatt. Látta, hogy Reid reszket, és az arckifejezése azt sugallta, hogy a fiatal ügynök gondolatai messze járnak, de a rettegés és a gyűlölet a szemeiben elárulta Morgannak, hogy nem egy jó helyen…

- Mr. O'Steen, tegye le a kést! Vége van – mondta Hotch, színtiszta gyűlölettel a hangjában. – Andrew megölése csak még rosszabbá tenné a helyzetét.

Jasper pillantása az ügynökök közt ugrált.

- Nem, még nincs vége! Nem tettem semmi rosszat… én… én szeretem őket! – ordította, még jobban nekinyomva a kést Andrew nyakához.

Reid ujjai görcsösen szorították meg a kezében lévő fegyvert. Ezek a szavak annyira ismerősek voltak, annyira rettenetesen ismerősek… Már nem Jasper O'Steent látta maga előtt, hanem a saját apját… egy szörnyeteget… egy démont… Pislogott egyet. Kétségbeesetten próbált koncentrálni. Jasper O'Steen nem az apja. Csak valaki, aki ugyanolyan beteges és zavarodott.

Egy pár perc után világossá vált számukra, hogy Jaspert nem lehet lebeszélni. Elhatározta, hogy harcolni fog a végsőkig… és magával viszi Andrewt is. Nem hagyhatták, hogy ez történjen.

Tehetetlenül nézték, amint a kés egyre jobban nekifeszült a fiú torkának, vékonyan szivárogni kezdett a vér, és végigfolyt a fiú nyakán. Jasper még jobban nekinyomta a kést a fiúnak, rémülettel a tekintetében. Reid leplezetlen undorral bámulta a férfit. Látta a szándékait, mind látták. Tudták, mi fog történni.

Morgan és Hotch jobbra, és balra húzódtak, olyan pontot keresve, ahol akadálytalanul lelőhetik, de nem találtak. Morgan rápillantott Reidre, a félelemmel teli szemekbe nézett, és látta, hogy a fiatal ügynök el tudja találni a férfit. _Lődd le, kölyök!_ – gondolta elkeseredetten, fohászkodva, hogy Reid legyőzze a belső démonait, hogy megtegye, amit meg kell tennie.

A kés még erősebben hatolt át a fiú vékony bőrén. _NE!_ – ordított egy hang Reid fejében. Nem akarta végignézni ennek a szerencsétlen kisfiúnak a halálát. Kétségbeesetten kutatott egy másik megoldás után. De csak egy volt. Ahogy a kés lassan felsértette Andrew nyakát, Reid felemelte a pisztolyát, amint rájött, hogy ő az egyetlen, aki tisztán eltalálhatja a rohadékot, majd meghúzta a ravaszt…

* * *

**Ez egy rövidke fejezet volt, hamarosan friss!:)**

**Várom a kommenteket**

**Köszönöm a visszajelzést, Eszti igazad van, szegény Reid ellen minden összeesküdött, és tudod milyen kis visszahúzódó tud lenni a drága :)**


	6. Régi szokások

_**6. fejezet**_

_**Régi szokások**_

Jasper O'Steen testét egy kerekes hordágyon vitték ki a házból, egy fekete, cipzáras zsákban. Andrew Hill szülei mindketten könnyes szemekkel, mosolyogva fogták a kisfiuk kezét, miközben a mentős orvos vizsgálta. A fiú nagy szemei a semmibe meredtek, az arca még maszatos volt a könnyeitől, de az orvos megállapította, hogy nem történt szexuális bántalmazás.

Ez némi vigaszt jelentett az ügynököknek. Megmentették egy kisfiú életét. Ez olyasmi volt, amire büszkék lehettek. Amiért mosolyoghattak. _Akkor mi a fenéért tűnik Reid olyan elveszettnek? _Gondolkodott Morgan, a legfiatalabb ügynököt bámulva. Nagyon jól tudta mi bántja őt, hiszen ő maga is majdnem ugyanazon esett át, mint Reid. És legalább annyira szeretett volna segíteni Reidnek, mint amennyire érezte, hogy a fiatal ügynök egy jó darabig nem fog senkit közel engedni magához.

* * *

A hazafelé út mindig gyorsabbnak tűnt Reid számára. Megint csak külön ült le a többiektől, úgy érezte a gondolatai fogva tartják. Nem kételkedett abban, amit tett; pontosan azt tette, amit Morgan, Hotch vagy bárki más tett volna. Megállította Jasper O'Steent, hogy meggyilkoljon egy újabb ártatlan gyermeket.

Azon töprengett mennyire hátborzongatóan hasonló az, amit Jasper O'Steen tett ezekkel a szerencsétlen kisfiúkkal, ahhoz, amit az apja tett Riley Jenkinsszel. Már évek óta profilozó volt, jól tudta hát, hogy mindig is több szörnyeteg garázdálkodik odakint, mint amennyit meg tudnának fékezni. Egészen mostanáig beérte annyival, hogy megállítják azt az egyet, akit rájuk osztanak. De most, ez már egyszerűen nem volt elég számára. Nem tudta elviselni a gondolatát, hogy jelen pillanatban is, valahol odakint, még több gyereknek kell elszenvednie ugyanazt, amit neki kellett. Ugyanazt, amit azoknak kellett, akiket Jasper O'Steen megölt… Ugyanazt, amit Riley-nak kellett. Ugyanazt, amit Morgan-nek kellett.

Hirtelen egy újfajta, égető gyűlöletet kezdett érezni az ilyen természetű emberek iránt. Mindig is utálta azokat, akik kihasználják a gyerekeket, de ez most több volt ennél. Ez… személyessé vált. Nemcsak hogy tudta, min mennek keresztül ezek a gyerekek, de meg is értette. Érezte, amit ők éreztek, tudott a gyötrelemről, a megalázottságról, az önutálatról, amit ez okozott. És nem akarta, hogy ez még egyszer megtörténjen egy újabb áldozattal, soha többé…

Ésszerűen gondolkozva tudta, hogy nem állíthatja meg az összes pedofilt, aki jelen pillanatban odakint garázdálkodik, de meg akarta. Kétségbeesetten akarta, hogy szenvedjenek az embertelen bűneik miatt… Sóhajtott, a fejét az ablaknak döntötte, ahogy az elméjét újra elöntötték az emlékek.

Az emlékek, amiket annyira reménytelenül próbált elnyomni. Fogalma sem volt róla, mennyi ideig tudja magában tartani a dühét és a félelmét, mielőtt az teljesen összetörné… Csak azt akarta, hogy múljon el. Felejteni akart.

* * *

Morgan végig figyelte Reidet, amikor visszatértek az irodába, elintézni a papírmunkákat, és amit még rájuk sóznak… Távolságtartó volt és teljesen elmerült a gondolataiban, nem sokat beszélt. Tudta, hogy időbe kerül, még Reid újra teljesen önmaga lesz, de gyűlölte így látni barátját. Ennyire összetörve…

Teljes csendbe burkolózott, végigolvasva az aktákat, sokkal gyorsabban, mint Morgan vagy Prentiss, de Derek érezte, hogy valami nem stimmel vele. Amellett, hogy ugyanolyan szomorúnak és elveszettnek tűnt, mint korábban, Reid olyan idegesnek látszott. Zaklatottnak. Valami más is zavarhatta.

- Hé, Reid – kezdte Morgan, felhúzva a kabátját, jelezve, hogy távozni készül. – Nem akarsz eljönni velem, inni egyet?

Reid vállat vont, nem válaszolt.

- Reid? – kérdezte Morgan aggódva fixírozva barátját.

- Nem kösz, Morgan - válaszolta végül. – Tudod, nem vagyok éppen olyan hangulatban.

Morgan felsóhajtott.

- Szeretnél róla beszélni?

Reid megrázta a fejét, majd felemelte a táskáját a földől.

- Nem igazán. Jól vagyok. Csak most nem szeretnék beszélgetni, oké?

Nem is nézett vissza, ahogy kivágtázott az irodából. Prentiss szomorúan nézett a zseni ügynök után.

- Szerinted rendbe jön? – kérdezte. – Már jó ideje nem láttam ennyire zaklatottnak.

- Nem tudom – felelte Morgan. – Még próbálja feldolgozni, mi történt… Időbe telik, mire újra a régi lesz.

* * *

Reid ledobta a táskáját a kanapéra, majd őrült keresésbe kezdett a házban. _Kell lennie egy kicsinek valahol_ – gondolta kétségbeesetten, feltúrva a gyógyszeres szekrényt. –_ Túl nyilvánvaló…_

Végül, egy jó félórás keresés után, talált egy üvegcsét, elrejtve a kanapé párnái alatt… A összes többi üveget kidobta már. Ez akkorról maradt, amikor utoljára ehhez folyamodott. Visszarogyott a kanapéra, az ampullára meredve, a gondolatai száguldoztak. Nem tudta elűzni a képeket a fejéből. Ez már-már az őrületbe hajszolta. A fájdalom, a félelem, a düh… egyszerűen nem bírt el az összes érzéssel egyszerre.

Visszagondolt az első alkalomra, amikor Dilaudidot használt. Amikor szánt szándékkal használta… Sosem tartotta saját hibájának azokat az eseteket, amikor Tobias adta be neki a drogot. De az ez utáni alkalmaknál tudta, hogy ő az egyetlen, akit okolhat.

Amikor rémálmai voltak a kínzásokról, amiket Tobias eltorzult személyiségétől kellett elszenvednie, csak egyféleképp menekülhetett. Amikor úgy ébredt, hogy reszketett a hideg verejtéktől, emlékezve Tobias üres tekintetére, miután lelőtte, a Dilaudidhoz fordult.

De olyan rég volt, hogy utoljára szüksége lett volna rá… Hogy utoljára engedett a vágynak, hogy beadja magának ezt a mérget. Meglepődött, hogy egyáltalán talált még a lakásában. Mégis, az emlékek olyan tisztán rajzolódtak ki lelki szemei előtt. Nem bírta ki.

Tudta, ha megteszi, mindent elfelejthet. Ideiglenesen. Visszagondolt arra az esetre New Orleansban, ahol belefutott a barátjába, Ethan-be. Pár perc kellett, és Ethan látta, hogy nem stimmel vele valami. Emlékezett, mit mondott neki akkor; _Talán segít felejteni, de nem űzi el a dolgot._

Természetesen igaza volt. Ő is jól tudta. Sosem tudja meg nem történté tenni, amit az apja művelt vele, végül is mindig emlékezni fog rá… De nem lehetne, hogy csak egy rövid ideig elfelejtse? Ez tényleg olyan rossz ötlet lenne? Tobias hangja volt az egyetlen, amit hallott, amint bíztatóan odasúgta; Segít

Tényleg segített, nem igaz…? Reid rosszallóan meredt az üvegecskére a kezében, gyűlölve magát. Megígérte magának, hogy soha többé nem teszi meg. Erősebb volt az injekciós tűnél… Mégis, a felejtés oly csábítóan hangzott ebben a percben. Annyira csábító volt, hogy elővegyen egy fecskendőt a gyógyszeres szekrényből, és…

Nem. Képtelen rá. Nem lehet. Igaz? A kezei reszketni kezdtek. Annyira vágyott rá, hogy minden eltűnjön. Annyira belefáradt az állandó küzdelembe az emlékekkel. Talán még egy alkalom nem számítana. Hazudott magának, és tudta, de a felejtés ötlete, a menekülés a fájó emlékektől annyira csábította…

Az üvegcse a kezében vadul megremegett, amint gondolatai kergetni kezdték egymást, a lehetőségeket fontolgatva.

* * *

**Holnapután nyelvvizsga, és ahelyett, hogy rendesen készülnék fordítok :P Azzal védekezek, hogy ez is angol :) **

**Ha már ekkora áldozatot hoztam, jól esne egy-egy visszajelzés ;)**

**Eszti: Hát igen, Morgan már csak ilyen cukormókus :P **


	7. Valaki, akire támaszkodhatsz

_**7. fejezet**_

_**Valaki, akire támaszkodhatsz**_

Morgan a bárban ült, kezében egy sörrel, miközben Reid gyors távozása járt a fejében, tudva, min megy most keresztül a fiatal ügynök, és reménytelenül szerette volna, ha segíthetne neki továbblépni. De tudta, hogy Reid túl makacs ahhoz, hogy ezt bárkinek is hagyja. Azt teszi, amit mindig is szokott érzelmi helyzetekben; bezárkózik.

Összeráncolta a szemöldökét, lebámult az üvegre a kezében, mintha az minden kérdését megválaszolhatná. Végül mérgesen felpattant. Reid lehet olyan makacs, amennyire csak akar, jól tudta, hogy most egy barátra van szüksége, és akár szeretne, akár nem, kap egyet.

* * *

A villanyok még mindig fel voltak kapcsolva Reid lakásában, amikor Morgan lehúzódott az út szélére. Talán nem tudott elaludni… Morgan rosszallóan megrázta a fejét. Egy pár percig még a kocsiban maradt, azon töprengve, mi a jó istent csinál itt? Ha Reid nem akart beszélni az irodában, miért akarna most?

Nem akart. Morgan tudta ezt. És ez volt az, amiért itt volt. Nem számított, hogy Reid akar e egy idegesítő barátot, aki nem csak ül és nézi, amint lassan teljesen összezuhan, mert a tény, hogy volt neki egy ilyen barátja és nem fog tőle egykönnyen megszabadulni.

Elszánt arckifejezéssel sétált fel a feljárón, majd párszor kopogtatott az ajtón. Először nem kapott választ, így még néhányszor kopogtatott. Ekkor lábdobogásra lett figyelmes, majd egy hang – Reid – kiabált;

- Megyek már, a fenébe is!

Morgan felhúzta a szemöldökét. Egy jó ideje ismerte Reidet és csak nagyritkán káromkodott… Mi folyik itt?

* * *

Reid a fürdőszobában volt és épp a gyógyszeres szekrényben kotorászott. _Na végre!_ – gondolta, amint az ujjai a fecskendő köré csavarodtak. Visszavitte a nappaliba, ahol az ampullát is hagyta – a kávézó asztalon -, majd leült a kanapéra, mély levegőt véve. Szóval tényleg újra azon volt, hogy megtegye?

A tűre meredt, amit a kezeiben szorongatott, azon gondolkodva, nem e éppen legnagyobb hibáját akarja elkövetni újra? De reménytelenül nagy szüksége volt arra, hogy elfelejtse azokat a szörnyű emlékeket, még ha csak egy kis időre is.

Aztán hallotta, hogy valaki megáll kint, a háza előtt. Várt egy percet, gondolkodva, vajon ki lehet az. Egy pillanattal később kopogtattak. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Mégis ki lehet az, késő este? Nem érdekelte. Csak ült ott, remélve, ha figyelmen kívül hagyja, bárki is legyen az, elmegy.

De újra kopogtattak, a ráncok a homlokán elmélyültek. Visszatette a tűt az asztalra, az ampulla mellé.

- Megyek már, a fenébe is! – kiabálta.

Nem érdekelte ki az, hihetetlenül dühös volt. Biztos volt benne, hogy ezt rögtön észre is veszi majd az idegen, amint kinyitja az ajtót, elküldi melegebb éghajlatra, majd az arcába csapja az ajtót. Akkor majd nem fognak dörömbölni az ajtaján ennyire késő éj…

- Morgan? – kérdezte összezavarodva.

Mégis mit keres itt Morgan?

Morgan szinte azonnal belépett Reid mellett a házba, mielőtt a fiatal ügynök megállíthatta volna.

- Mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte, ahogy megpróbálta megállítani a másikat, amint Morgan a nappali irányába fordult… Az üvegcse még mindig az asztalon volt. _A fenébe!_

- Gondoltam szükséged lehet valakire, akivel beszélhetsz – válaszolta Morgan, már majdnem elérve a szobát.

- Jól vagyok, Morgan! – mondta legalább három oktávval magasabb hangon, kétségbeesve próbálva az idősebb ügynök elé kerülni, hogy elrejthesse a fecskendőt és a Dilaudidot, mielőtt még Morgan észrevehetné.

- Nekem nem úgy tűnsz, mint aki jól van, kölyök – felelte Morgan. – És elég szarul nézel ki. Tudom, min mész most keresztül. Csak beszélgessünk egy kicsit, rendben?

Belépett a nappaliba, és a tekintete szinte rögtön a kávézóasztalon álló árulkodó tárgyakra tévedt. Morgan úgy érezte, egy pillanatra meghűlt a vér az ereiben. Tudta, hogy Reidnek voltak drogproblémái korábban. De úgy tudta az évekkel ezelőtt volt…

- Reid, mégis mi folyik itt? – kérdezte, aggódva nézve barátjára.

- Én… - kezdte Reid. Beleharapott az ajkaiba, pillantását elfordította Morganről.

- Ugye nem használod újra? Reid, nem lehetsz ilyen hülye – mondta szárazon. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy dühös volt e, vagy rémült. Reid egy zseni. Okosabbnak kéne lennie ennél.

- Nem… Úgy értem… Én csak… - hebegte Reid, nem tudta, mit kéne mondania. Nagyon pontosan tudta, mire készült éppen, de tudta, hogy Morgannek igaza volt. Olyan hülye volt. De annyira el akarta felejteni…

- Te csak mit? – kérdezte Morgan. – Reid?

- Én csak felejteni akartam, Morgan. Egyfolytában magam előtt látok mindent, nem tudom elűzni az emlékeket és felejteni akarok. És az utolsó ügyünk, azok a kisfiúk… Ez nem fair. Látom magam előtt a semmibe révedő tekintetüket, akárhányszor csak lehunyom a szemeimet, és tudom, mennyire félhettek, mennyire össze voltak zavarodva. Én csak felejteni akarok! Nem használtam még, én csak… gondolkoztam rajta.

Morgan visszanézett az üvegcsére és a fecskendőre.

- Nekem úgy tűnik, többet tettél, mint gondolkodtál rajta, kölyök. Úgy látszik épp használni akartad, amikor felbukkantam.

Reid nem bírta elviselni Morgan vesébe látó pillantását, így a padlót kezdte fixírozni, miközben a könnyeivel küszködött. Épp eléggé gyűlölte magát már azért, mert használni akarta, most pedig Morgan feltűnt és tudta és… Mégis mit gondolhat most róla? Hogy gyenge és idióta. Hogy nem kéne a viselkedéselemzők közé tartoznia…

Morgan lehajolt, egy szó nélkül felvette a fecskendőt és az üvegcsét. Magában mindezért Tobiast hibáztatta, amiért et tette vele… de ezt nem mondta ki hangosan. Volt egy érzése, miszerint Reid nem Tobiast hibáztatja.

- Nem akarom, hogy ez még egyszer lehetőségként merüljön fel számodra. Megértetted, Reid? – kérdezte Reidre nézve. Megpróbálta rávenni, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

Reid érezte a bűntudat könnyeit, ahogy égetni kezdik a szemét, akárcsak a szégyen az arcát, ahogy lassan bólintott. Végignézte, ahogy Morgan kidobja a tárgyakat a szemetesbe, és küzdenie kellett, hogy ne tiltakozzon ez ellen. Azt ismételgette magában, hogy Morgannek igaza van, és nincs szüksége azokra, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy eléggé erős e ahhoz, hogy küzdjön ellene…

Mindezek után Morgan egy szó nélkül leült a kanapéra, majd intett Reidnek, hogy üljön mellé. Ehelyett Reid a kanapéval szemközti öreg székre ült, mivel ebben a pillanatban senkihez sem akart közel lenni. Morgan sóhajtva előrehajolt, a térdére támaszkodva.

- Reid, figyelj rám légy szíves! Neked nincs szükséged azokra. Ha szükséged van segítségre valamiben, bármiben, csak hívj fel! Hívd fel Garciát, vagy JJ-t, vagy bárkit. De sose fordulj segítségért a drogokhoz!

- Én csak felejteni akartam. Csak még egyszer – mondta, szinte suttogta Reid. – Sajnálom.

- Nem a te hibád, kölyök – rázta a fejét Morgan. – Megértem, hogy felejteni akarsz. Én is egész életemben el akartam felejteni, ami gyerekkoromban történt, de higgy nekem, a drogok nem használnak. Nem számít mit teszel, nem tudsz változtatni a történteken. Már Vegasban is mondtam, hogy az egyetlen dolog, amit tehetsz, hogy megpróbálsz továbblépni és magad mögött hagyni az egészet. Ne hagyd, hogy megtörjön, inkább hagyd, hogy jobb emberré válj tőle!

- Mégis hogy válna ettől belőlem jobb ember? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten, még mindig könnyes szemekkel a fiatalabb férfi.

Morgan felsóhajtott.

- Felhasználhatod a munkád során, Reid. A düh és a fájdalom segít, hogy még jobban együtt érezz az áldozatokkal, ami még jobban inspirál, hogy leszedd a rosszfiúkat és megállítsd a szörnyetegeket, mielőtt még valaki másnak is baja esik.

Reid lassan bólintott, tudva, hogy Morgannek igaza van. De legbelül még mindig azt akarta, hogy az emlékek köddé váljanak.

- Mennyi időnek kell eltelnie, mire becsukhatom a szememet anélkül, hogy újra meg újra látnám? – kérdezte, végre Morganre fordítva pillantását.

A fájdalom és a félelem Reid nagy barna szemeiben szinte egy szempillantás alatt összetörték Morgan szívét. Morgan ebben a pillanatban legszívesebben halálra verte volna William Reidet, amiért ezt tette vele.

- Nem tudom – válaszolta lassan. – Néha még most is látom, ha lehunyom a szemem. De sosem engedem, hogy megtörjenek, Reid. És neked sem szabadna. Ha hagyod, az apád győzött.

Reid újra elfordult, nagyot sóhajtott. Nem akarta, hogy az apja győzzön. Ezt nem hagyhatta. Hiszen az előbb már tényleg majdnem sikerrel járt. Majdnem újra a drogokhoz fordult miatta. Nem engedhette, hogy az apja megint bántsa őt. Nem számít mibe fog kerülni, ezen végig kell mennie, legalább azért, hogy ne hagyja az apját győzni.

- Jól leszel ma éjszakára? – kérdezte Morgan, aggódva fürkészve barátját.

- Nem tudom – suttogta Reid, még mindig a könnyeivel küszködve.

- Akkor eldőlt. Maradok – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – És ne is próbálj lebeszélni róla! Csak adj néhány takarót, és elleszek a kanapén.

Reid halványan elmosolyodott majd bólintott. Sosem ismerte volna be, de a gondolat, hogy Morgan ott marad vele, biztonságérzetet nyújtott. Tudta, hogy az olyan emberek, mint az apja, kétszer is meggondolnák, hogy keresztbe tegyenek e Morgannek…

* * *

**Eszti: Köszönöm a visszajelzést! :) Ami azt illeti, nagyon jók a megérzéseid! :P**

**Várok még további kommenteket! Ezer köszönet, és bocsánat a kései feltöltésért, de a nyelvvizsga közbeszólt...**


End file.
